Mobile Telemetry systems with mobile device rendering capabilities are known in the prior art. Mobile information may be sensed, logged as data and transmitted for subsequent data processing and rendering on a computing device. Data transmission and rendering on a digital map may be based upon different approaches to receiving a log of data. The log of data may be received randomly and unexpected in time, periodic or expected at a repeating point in time as well as aperiodic irregular points in time. The random and aperiodic approaches can result in rendering positional errors on a graphical map of a computing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,318 issued on Jan. 18, 2005 to Moore et al. al. and relates to methods, data structures and systems that provide techniques for processing track logs. A track log is represented as a number of track points. The track points represent geographic positions previously traveled. The track log and the track points are overlaid on a map and presented on a display in communication with a portable navigation device. Track points are graphically selected and identified via the display. Any graphically selected track point is also associated with a selectable operation for immediate, automatic and/or subsequent execution on a portable navigation device.
United States patent application US201/0047244 published on Nov. 29, 2001 to Harrison and Morris. This patent application relates to a data monitoring apparatus including a GPS receiver, a micro controller, a number of sensors, a number of actuators, memory, a radio transmitter and a data communication antennae. The apparatus accumulates real time data concerning position and time and other operational parameters of a geographically mobile object such as a vehicle for transmission to a monitoring station. Transmission channel utility may be improved through transmission of accumulated historical data to a separate monitoring station.
United States patent application US2012/0253862 published on Oct. 4, 2012 to Davidson. This patent application relates a fleet management computer system configured for providing a fleet management user interface. According to various embodiments, the fleet management computer system is configured for assessing operational data to determine a vehicle travel path and one or more operational characteristics indicated by the operational data. In addition, according to various embodiments, the fleet management computer system is configured for generating a graphical user interface that include an evaluation results display showing the operational characteristics and a geographical map showing the vehicle travel path.
United States patent application US2012/0303266 published on Nov. 29, 2012 to Su et. al. and relates to a mobile computing device that can determine a first waypoint distance that indicates a distance from the device's location within which a first waypoint of a route cannot be located. This distance can be sent to a server as part of a map data request. The distance can be based on a device velocity, a request latency time, an instruction intake time and an instruction reaction time. The request latency time represents the delay from sending a request to receiving route information in response. The instruction intake time represents the time it takes for a user to read or listen to a first waypoint instruction. The instruction reaction time represents the time it takes a user to react to a first waypoint instruction. Route information contains information identifying a first waypoint that is further away from the device position supplied with the request than the first waypoint distance.
United States patent U.S. Pat. No. 8,706,348 issued on Apr. 22, 2014 to Beams and Cawse. This patent relates to a mobile telemetry apparatus, operable to initiate a telemetry processing operation in response to an aperiodic, non-random trigger signal cued by a sensed, operationally variable mobile condition. A trigger unit provides the trigger signal that in turn switches the telemetry apparatus from a resource-conserving idle state to a state in which a session initiates, so that operationally salient variations in information changes in vehicle sensor data may be detected and processed.
United States patent U.S. Pat. No. 8,032,276 issued on Oct. 4, 2011 to Cawse and United States patent U.S. Pat. No. 8,670,928 issued on Mar. 11, 2014 to Cawse. These patents relate to an apparatus and method for optimally recording or transmitting positional data and events of an object. The apparatus includes an input means to continuously provide positional data to a microprocessor and a memory device to store selected positional data. The microprocessor is programmed to compare new positional data from the input means to previously recorded log of positional data and creates a new log if the new positional data differs from the previously recorded log in accordance with pre-determined parameters.
The prior art approaches and in particular the approaches to rendering the position of a mobile device on a graphical display are deficient. The prior art approaches may result in visualization positional errors or inconsistent erratic rendering of the position of a mobile device when based upon the receipt of a series of historical logs of mobile device vector data.